1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically supplying/discharging photosensitive material such as a presensitized plate (referred to as "PS plate" hereinafter) in an inclined-type step and repeat machine having a rearwardly inclined exposing table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of late, it has been proposed to provide an exposing apparatus of the type having a rearwardly inclined exposing table with a device for automatically supplying thereto/discharging therefrom photosensitive material. One such device is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai No. Sho 60-61753. In the conventional device, an installation space is required for equipment that discharges a sensitized plate in addition to that to be occupied by a plate supplying holder furnished to an exposing apparatus.
Such equipment occupies much valuable office space and attempts to reduce the amount of the installation space for the above type of machine have not been very successful.